


Seeing Stars

by Seaofartisticwords



Series: Shouyou and Tobio: adventures of Paralysed and Sick [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Because I can, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Stars, high levels of angst, injured! Hinata, nurse! Makoto Tachibana, paralysed! Hinata, sick! Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaofartisticwords/pseuds/Seaofartisticwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had never seen stars, but his new roommate was giving him the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises Are Made

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty.

Thirty.

An hour.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five and a half hours after Hinata finally awoke again, Kageyama finally returned to the shared hospital room.

"Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed as his friend was brought back into the room. He perked his head up eagerly and used his hands to help prop himself up a little bit. The orange haired boy froze as he noticed that the other boy was fast asleep, with what look like tear tracks down his face. "Oh." He whimpered quietly. The tall nurse looked at him with pity.

"He'll be alright," the man said. "He just had some problems breathing." He flashed a small smile at Hinata before turning his attention to getting readings from the complicated machines. "I'm Makoto by the way, I don't think I've been properly introduced to you yet."

"Hinata Shouyou." The boy said quietly, his attention still focused on his sleeping companion across the room. "Nice to meet you."

Makoto hummed a little in the back of his throat before he finished his work. The nurse walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Breakfast will be served soon, Shouyou." He smiled before quickly closing the door behind him. Hinata could have sworn he heard him mutter 'go get him' right as the door closed, but in all honesty he wasn't completely sure.

Turning his attention away from Tobio, Hinata reached for a book on his bedside table. The book slipped from his fingers, as a string off pain shot through his arm from the movements, and clattered to the floor loudly.

"Dammit!" Hinata cursed quietly. He leaned as far as he could with his limited movements and managed to barely grab the book once again, pulling it up into his lap. He ran his fingers over the front cover of the book.  
It wasn't exactly anything Hinata would have picked for himself, but it was a gift from a past roommate on his birthday in a past year. It was a practically brand new book, Hinata had only opened it twice. Once when he had first received it to skim through the pages, and a second time to actually read the book.

His fingers slid under the front cover and the book opened for a third time. Hinata looked at the small note in the front of the book, written on a sticky note and taped into the front cover. A small amount of neat handwriting filled the small square of paper.

_'Dear Hinata,_  
_Happy birthday! You've finally turned thirteen! Congrats!_  
_I hope you enjoy the book, it's always been a favourite of mine. Get better soon!_ _-K.K.'_  
Hinata flipped past the note and started reading, once again.

* * *

 

Kageyama awoke slowly, his ears slowly becoming aware of the sound of paper moving periodically. His mind becoming aware of the ache in his chest. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a brightly coloured ceiling and a bright light. He groaned and turned his head away from the ceiling, opting to look at Hinata instead.

Kageyama noticed instantly that Hinata was staring at him like he had just come back from the dead, and Kageyama kind of felt like he had just been resurrected. He was absolutely starving, his arms and legs felt stiff, and his chest and head felt like they were going to burst.

"Kageyama!" Hinata almost screamed with a large smile spreading across his face. "I was starting to think you would never wake up."

Kageyama winced slightly at the amount of enthusiasm that Hinata was releasing and let out a grunt. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint." His voice was rough and quiet from a long period of disuse. "How long was I out?" He almost felt like he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well, you've been back in the room for a day." Hinata started. "And you've been asleep that whole time. So, a little longer than a day. Maybe?"

"Oh, I see." Kageyama said with a nod. "What are you reading?"  
Hinata looked down at the book and dog-eared the page.

"Nothing." He watched Kageyama intently, as if he were going to disappear suddenly. The ginger closed the book and reached his arm out to the side to place it back on the bedside table.  
"Hinata?"  
"Yes, Kageyama?"  
"If I could carry you outside somehow, would you like to see the stars?"


	2. Breaking Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at anytime.
> 
> ~Mark Twain

Waiting for time to pass almost always makes to move slower.   
For Hinata, waiting for night to fall felt like an eternity. The clock seemed to tick slower and slower each second as he tried to pass time with Tobio. Endless rounds of Mario Kart and Pokemon fights only seemed to fill a small handful of minutes.

But, finally, the lights clicked off and signalled the fall of night.

  
Night time was peaceful in the long term wing of the hospital. Most of the time, the nurses were either relieved for the night or transferred for another shift in the ER. The only nurses that remained were at the reception desk and break room for the case of an emergency.

It was a perfect opportunity for the two boys to escape.

* * *

  
"Are you okay?" It was the fifth time Hinata had asked after Kageyama hoisted him into a 'piggy-back' type position on his back, his hands gripping the underside of the ginger's knees.

"I'm fine." The black haired boy responded breathlessly. He was breathing really hard, and his breathes were short and shallow.

It was concerning, as not more than thirty-five hours before he had been whisked away for breathing problems that more than definitely had to do with his IPF.

"No, you're not." Hinata worried. "Don't take me outside if you physically cannot."

"I-" Kageyama panted as he took a handful of steps. "Can, and I will."

Hinata shook his head and tightened his grip on the taller boy's shoulders. Kageyama's footsteps echoed loudly in the nearly deserted hospital. Luckily, however, the reception desk was abandoned. The two boys slowly shuffled past and towards the stairs.

"Stairs?" Hinata asked in disbelief. "There's literally an elevator right there." He pointed a pale finger at the wall beside them.

"The elevator doesn't go to the roof, dumbass!" Kageyama responded as he took his first step up the stairs. "That's the best place to see the stars here, anyway."

Hinata quieted to allow Kageyama to concentrate on walking up the stairs and breathing.

It took a while for them to climb a majority of the stairs. With Kageyama having to stop every two steps to catch his breath or adjust his grip on Hinata. But, finally the doors to the roof were in view.

Six more steps.

Five.

Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!   
> -Lee


End file.
